


Chateau de Durin

by natalear



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Master/Servant, Thai Language, bagginshield
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 23:29:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalear/pseuds/natalear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Homeless Bilbo seeking for food.<br/>Master Thorin need to filling someone in life.</p><p>บิลเบ้ไร้บ้านกับธอรินซึนเดเระ</p><p>Thai language only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chateau de Durin

ยามบ่ายในฤดูใบไม้ผลิสงบนิ่ง คฤหาสน์หินผาแห่งตระกูลดูรินต่างสงบด้วยเช่นกัน ยกเว้นเสียแต่ใครบางคนจะ........  
.  
.  
.  
เสียงเอียดออดของประตูไม้บานใหญ่ดังขึ้น ทำลายความสุขที่เกิดไปชั่วขณะ เสียงฝีเท้าเบาหวิวพอกับเสียงย่างเท้าพวกเอล์ฟดังขึ้นเบาๆ มือเจ้าของเสียงฝีเท้าเอื้อมขึ้นไปที่ขวดใส่นมใบเขื่องกลางโต๊ะเตรียมอาหาร อีกมือคว้าขนมปังขึ้นมากินพร้อมกับนมสดหวานหอม แต่ไม่ทันจะกินหมด ประตูเหวี่ยงออกปรากฎร่างคนแคระหลังบานประตู ทำเอาคนขโมยขนมปังหัวใจโยนออกจากอก  
"เฮ้ยยยย หัวขโมย!!!!!"  
คนตัวเล็กรีบวิ่งออกจากห้องครัวนั่น ทิ้งให้คนแคระวิ่งตามไปทั่วโถง ความปราดเปรียวทำให้เจ้าตัววิ่งออกมาเกือบจะถึงประตูใหญ่ แต่ก็สายเสียแล้ว ประตูถูกปิด และตามมาด้วยบทเริ่มสนทนาแปลกๆของเจ้าของคฤหาสน์  
"เห็นได้ชัดเลยว่าหนี......" เขาหันไปทางลูกน้องที่กระหืดหระหอบตามมาที่หลัง "เจ้านี่มันขโมยอะไรออกไปบ้าง หืม....ว่าไงโบเฟอร์??"  
"ขนมปังกับ.......นมสดนายท่าน" โบเฟอร์ยังหายใจหอบเหนื่อย สายตาขวางมองหัวขโมย  
"อืม แค่นั้น....ไม่มีอะไรอื่น?" โบเฟอร์ส่ายหน้าให้คำถามนั่น "แล้วเจ้าเป็นใคร มาทำอะไรที่นี่ เจ้ารู้มั้ยว่าโทษของการลักของในบ้านของข้าคืออะไร" ร่างคนแคระเดินวนรอบตัวจำเลย สังเกตทุกรายละเอียดของผู้บุกรุก เลิกคิ้วหนาขึ้นเมื่อเขาเห็นท่าทีสั่นเทานั่น แล้วหยุดนิ่ง "ท่าทางไม่รู้เลยใช่มั้ย ข้าจะบอกให้ก็ได้....... เป็นทาสรับใช้ในคฤหาสน์นี่ตลอดชีวิตของเจ้ายังไงละ"  
"นายท่านได้โปรดปล่อยข้าไปเถอะ"  
"ข้าไม่ปล่อยเจ้าหรอกเจ้าฮอบบิทตัวเล็ก ขืนข้าปล่อยไป คราวหน้าเจ้าก็จะมาอีก" เสียงดุดันทำให้หัวขโมยสั่นมากกว่าเดิมเพราะความกลัว แต่บันเทิงใจของเจ้าบ้านอย่างยิ่ง "ข้าจะให้เจ้าได้กินอิ่ม แต่เจ้าต้องแลกกับมันอย่างเท่าเทียม......... พาเจ้าหัวขโมยไปใส่ตะกร้าล้างสักสองสามน้ำ แล้วพามาที่ห้องหนังสือ"  
โบเฟอร์ลากเจ้าตัวเล็กไปตามคำสั่งของเจ้านาย ขณะที่ตัวเขาเองไม่เข้าใจว่าใส่ตะกร้าล้างน้ำคืออะไร แล้วจะได้กลับบ้านรึเปล่าก็ไม่รู้

พ่อบ้านลากคอเสื้อเก่าๆของฮอบบิทที่ใส่อยู่ ออกไปที่คอกม้าที่อยู่ไม่ไกลจากส่วนคฤหาสน์เท่าไหร่นัก พอถึงที่ โบเฟอร์จับหัวขโมยเหวี่ยงอัดเข้ากับคอกที่ว่างอยู่ แล้วลากถังไม้ใส่น้ำมาพร้อมกับขันน้ำใบใหญ่ๆ  
"เจ้าชื่ออะไร เวลาเจ้านายถามจะได้ตอบถูก"  
"แล้วทำไมตานั่นต้องถามเจ้าด้วยล่ะ ไม่ถามข้าตรงๆดีกว่ารึ"  
"กวนประสาทนะไอ้ตัวกระจ้อยร่อย จะตอบดีๆหรือจะต้องออกแรง?" โบเฟอร์เงื้อมมือขึ้น ทำตาถมึงถึง "แล้วจะอาบมั้ยน้ำเนี่ย ดูสิ มอมแมมหยั่งกะถ่าน หัวเหอเคยจุ่มลงน้ำบ้างมั้ย"  
"ข้าไม่ใช่ตัวกระจิ๊ดอะไรที่เจ้าว่า และอย่างน้อยข้าอาบน้ำเดือนละครั้ง" พ่อบ้านทำหน้าตาเหยเกใส่ "และข้าชื่อบิลโบ"  
พ่อบ้านโบเฟอร์ตักน้ำสาดใส่ตัวหัวขโมย ยักคิ้วหลิ่วตาให้ และสาดน้ำใส่อีกที  
"ท่าทางเจ้าต้องอาบน้ำทุกวันแล้วบิลโบ ตัวเจ้าเหม็นมากกกกก" 

\------------------------------

"เสียงอะไรเอะอะดังมาจากโรงเก็บม้าน่ะ" เสียงนุ่มระคนประหลาดใจดังแผ่วริมหน้าต่าง สายตาสองคู่มองไปที่ต้นเสียงนั่น  
"ข้าก็ไม่รู้ ท่าทางน่าสนุกนะฟิลิ" รอยยิ้มเบิกกว้าง ตาเป็นประกายจ้ามองไปที่คนพี่  
"ลงไปดูมั้ยล่ะ ไอ้น้อง" ฟิลิขยับหัวเชิงชวนลงไปที่ข้างล่าง สองพี่น้องต่างวิ่งลงบันไดวนที่ใกล้ที่สุด วิ่งออกไปข้างหลัง ต่างก็ตะโกนเรียกพ่อบ้านเสียงดัง  
"ใครน่ะคุณพ่อบ้าน" คิลียืนกอดอกมองไปที่บิลโบ ก่อนพูดน้ำเสียงตื่นเต้นว่า "โว้ววว ฮอบบิทตัวเป็นๆเลยเหรอเนี่ยยยย"  
"ใช่แล้ว เจ้านี่มาขโมยขนมปังในครัวกิน และท่านธอรินสั่งให้ข้าขัดสีขัดเงาเจ้าเปี๊ยกนี่ ก่อนที่จะไปส่งที่ห้องหนังสือข้างบนน่ะนายน้อยคิลิ"  
"โบเฟอร์เจ้าจะไปทำอะไรก็ไปเถอะ เดี๋ยวพวกข้าจัดการเอง เจ้ามาสาดเอาๆแบบนี้ไม่ได้หรอก หน้าร้อนก็จริงแต่หวัดจะกินเขาจนตายนะ แล้วเจ้านี่มีชื่อมั้ย ถ้าไม่มีเดี๋ยวจะได้....."  
"บิลโบขอรับ" โบเฟอร์ขัดขึ้นก่อนที่จะให้คิลิได้ตั้งชื่อให้ฮอบบิท พลางเป่าปากถอนใจก่อนที่บิลโบจะได้ชื่อแปลกประหลาด  
"อ่อ บิลโบ.....โอเคๆ" สายตานายเล็กแห่งตระกูลดูรินดูหม่นลง ทำปากเบะ มาถึงตรงนี้บิลโบเข้าใจแล้วว่าทำไมต้องรีบบอกชื่อตนเองให้โบเฟอร์รู้  
"โชคดีนะไอ้เปี๊ยก" โบเฟอร์ดึงแขนบิลโบให้ลุกขึ้น ฟิลีผู้พี่คว้าแขนขวาฮอบบิทไว้ ส่วนแขนซ้ายตกเป็นของคิลีไป นายน้อยแห่งคฤหาสน์ลากกู่ลู่กู่ถังหัวขโมยเข้าไปในคฤหาสน์ ขึ้นผ่านบันไดเวียนเล็กเดิมที่สองพี่น้องใช้ เดินมาได้ซักพักทั้งสองผลักประตูไม้แกะสลักบานใหญ่ออก พื้นหินอ่อนเย็นเฉียบอยู่ใต้เท้าบิลโบ เสียงหยดน้ำสะท้อนลงในอ่างล้างหน้า ฮอบบิทรู้ตัวดีว่าต้องโดนเจ้านายเล็กทั้งสองจับอาบน้ำอีกแน่ๆ  
"ถอดชุดเน่าๆที่มันใส่นั่นออกทีสิคิลิ" ฟิลิออกคำสั่งไปพลางลากจำเลยคนสำคัญเข้าไปใกล้อ่างน้ำ  
"รับทราบ!!!" แทนที่คิลิจะถอดออกตามวิถีที่ควร แต่กลับกระชากเสื้อออกจนขาดวิ่นไปหมด หัวขโมยพยายามปกปิดตัวเองด้วยมือเล็กๆ ตาเบิกโพลง "เฮ้ออออ เจ้าคงไม่ได้ใส่เสื้อผ้าโสโครกพวกนี้อีกแล้วละ แล้วไม่ต้องเสียใจหรอกนะ ยังไงข้าก็มีชุดให้เจ้าใส่อยู่แล้ว"  
"ชุดที่พวกข้าหาคนใส่ไม่ได้ซักที" ฟิลิยิ้มมุมปากน้อยๆ บิลโบยิ่งสงสัยว่าตัวเองมาขโมยของกินผิดบ้านรึเปล่า นี่น่ะหรือตระกูลดูรินที่แคว้นนี้นับหน้าถือตากันนักหนา ไม่เห็นจะต่างจากพวกโรคจิตตรงไหนเลย  
"พวกท่านจะทำอะไรข้า อะ..ยะ.....อย่าดึงกางเกงข้าสิ" ทั้งสิงพี่น้องต่างโผเข้าถอดกางเกงหัวโขมย แต่เจ้าตัวโวยวายหลบไม่ยอมให้ถอดออก  
"ถ้าเจ้าไม่ถอดจะอาบน้ำยังไง เนื้อตัวดำปี๋ยังจะมาสำอางค์ไม่ยอมถอดอีกแน่ะ เข้าใจคำว่า อาบน้ำ มั้ย อ า บ น้ำ ไม่ใช่เวลาฝนตกแล้วเดินถอดเสื้อออกไปโดนน้ำฝนสามหยดแล้วใส่เสื้อตัวเดิม" ฟิลิแย้งกับกริยาของบิลโบ พลางพูดเสียงทื่อใส่ "ถอด"  
ท้ายสุดบิลโบก็ต้องยอมถอดอยู่ดี แต่เอามือปิดปกส่วนนั้นไว้ ที้งสองเห็นส่วนที่ผ้าขี้ริ้วถูกถอดออกถึงกับกลืนน้ำลายอึกใหญ่  
"ข้าว่าท่านลุงต้องชอบเจ้าแน่บิลโบ" น้ำเสียงเรียบๆของคิลิมากับรอยยิ้มกว้าง  
"อะไรนะ ชอบข้า หมายความว่าไง ท่านสองคนบอกข้าได้มั้ยเนี่ย"  
"อยู่บ้านนี้แล้วอย่าเรียกข้าสองคนว่า'ท่าน'สิ เรียกข้ากับน้องชายข้าว่า'นายน้อย'นะคนดี" ฟิลิเข้าไปใกล้ๆแล้วขมวดปอยผมสีอ่อนแล้วปล่อยออก "ทีนี้อ่างน้ำพร้อมแล้วสำหรับเจ้าบิลโบ"  
"ว่าง่ายๆนะฮอบบิทตัวน้อย" คิลิทับเสริมเข้าไปพลางถอดเสื้อตัวเองออกเหลือแค่ท่อนล่าง ฟิลิก็ทำเช่นเดียวกัน ต่างอุ้มบิลโบลงอ่างทุลักทุเล  
"นายน้อยทั้งสองไปเถอะ ข้าอาบเองได้ ถ้า..."  
"เงียบเถอะ ตอนนี้เจ้าก็เหมือนกระต่ายน้อยในมือข้าแล้วละ" ฟิลิทาบนิ้วชี้ลงริมปากบิลโบ อีกฝ่ายนิ่งงันเพราะดวงตาสีฟ้าจ้องลึกเข้าไป  
"พี่ข้า ให้ไวหน่อยเถอะ ลุงรอของขวัญชิ้นนี้จากพวกเรานานไปหน่อยแล้ว"  
ทั้งพี่ทั้งน้องต่างลงมือขัดเนื้อตัวเจ้าหัวขโมยครั้งแล้วครั้งเล่า ทุกซอกหลืบในร่างกายต่างโดนขัดถูหมดไม่เหลือคราบไคล ผมสีน้ำตาลมอมแมมดูเป็นสีสว่างมากขึ้น  
"ค่อยดูเป็นสิ่งมีชีวิตขึ้นมาหน่อย" คิลิพูดไปพลางปาดหน้าผากตัวเอง แล้วมองที่พี่ชายก่อนจะคว้าเอาผ้าเช็ดตัวโยนคลุมตัวบิลโบ "เช็ดตัวให้แห้งเดี๋ยวนี้"  
บิลโบทำตามอย่างว่าง่ายแล้วก้าวข้ามอ่างอาบน้ำอย่างระวัง คิลิเห็นท่าเก้ๆกังๆก็อดขำครืนใหญ่ไม่ได้ เสียงหัวเราะของเขาทำให้ฟิลิหันมาให้ความสนใจอยู่ไม่น้อย บิลโบที่กำลังข้ามขอบอ่างทำหน้านิ่วใส่ทั้งสอง  
"นายน้อยหัวเราะอะไรมิทราบ" พูดจบก็โดดลงพื้น เดินสาวเท้าเข้าไปหาสองนายน้อยแห่งตระกูลดูริน  
"หัวเราะที่เจ้าใช้อ่างอาบน้ำไม่เป็นไง"  
"ก็ข้าไม่มีอ่างแบบนี้ที่บ้านนี่ บ้านข้าแค่มีที่ซุกหัวนอนก็เกินพอแล้ว"  
ฝ่ายน้องยิ้มหน้าบานเดินเข้ามาจับไหล่ทั้งสองข้างของฮอบบิท เขย่าแรงๆแล้วตบซักสองทีเหมือนจะมีนัยยะอะไร แล้วดุนหลังบิลโบให้เดินผ่านประตูเล็กคนละบานกับที่เข้าครั้งแรก ดวงตาฮอบบิทเกิดประกายวาวเมื่อเห็น  
เสื้อผ้าที่ถูกตัดอย่างดีจากฝีมือช่างตัดชั้นสูงในเมือง แขวนเรียงรายเต็มห้องแต่งตัวของนายน้อย มุมหนึ่งของห้องมีโต๊ะเครื่องแป้งกระจกสามมุมรอให้บิลโบมานั่ง คิลิกดไหล่หัวขโมยเบาๆให้นั่งลงบนเก้าอี้กำมะหยี่สีเลือดนก ส่วนฟิลิกำลังค้นราวแขวนเสื้อกับตู้เก็บผ้า เมื่อเขาเจอสิ่งที่ต้องการแล้วก็โยนให้น้องชายเขารับ และส่งต่อให้คนที่นั่งอยู่  
"ใส่ซะ ของใหม่ พวกเราไม่เคยใส่หรอก" ในมือคิลิยื่นก้อนผ้าสีขาวให้ และบิลโบคลี่มันออก แต่ทำหน้าเจื่อนใส่  
"กกน. สาวน้อยเนี่ยนะ!!!"  
"อือ นี่แหละใส่ไปก่อน ไว้หาชุดให้เจ้าได้แล้วค่อยเปลี่ยนให้ใหม่นะ" แต่รอยยิ้มเจ้าเล่ห์ผุดขึ้น  
บิลโบรับไว้ทำหน้าตาแหยง สองพี่น้องรีบหันหลังให้เขา แต่งตัว แต่ก็ยังคงหัวเราะอย่างมีเลศนัย

ห้องนอนกว้างๆที่มีเตียงสี่เสาตั้งอยู่กลางห้อง ข้างๆกันไม่ไกลนัก มีเตียงไม้ขนาดย่อมลงมาแต่ยังกว้างอยู่อีกหลัง หนังสือวางกองอยู่โต๊ะวางเท้าที่ปลายเตียงสี่เสา โต๊ะทำงานตัวใหญ่ติดกับหน้าต่าง ลมเอื่อยพัดม่านบางสีขาวปลิวพริ้วตามแรงของมัน เก้าอี้สองตัววางขัดสายตาบิลโบยิ่งนัก  
“ทำไมถึงมีเตียงสองหลังล่ะ  
"อันที่จริงข้ามีห้องนอนของตัวเองอยู่หรอก แต่มันเหงาอะ" จบประโยคพลันหันหัวส่งสายตาอ้อนออดไปทางพี่ชาย "ข้าจะยกห้องข้าให้เจ้านอนก็ได้นะ บ้านหลังนี้มีห้องเกือบร้อย"  
"เกือบร้อยย!!!!" บิลโบอุทานเสียงขึ้นสูง  
เสียงเหวี่ยงประตูกระทบกับผนังทำให้ทุกคนในห้องต่างรวมสายตาไปที่ต้นเสียง  
“ฟิลิ คิลิ!!!!!!! หัวขโมยอยู่ไหน!!!!!!”  
สองพี่น้องนิ่งเฉยไปชั่วขณะ ก่อนที่จะคืนสติได้ ฟิลิอ้าปากพยายามพูด แต่กลับชี้ไปที่โต๊ะเขียนหนังสือแทน สายตาหันไปทางที่หลานคนโต  
“ให้ตายเถอะ!!! ทำไมพวกเจ้าถึงได้ปล่อยปละแบบนี้ ถ้าโบเฟอร์ไม่มาบอกข้าว่าเจ้าสองคนพามาที่ห้องเจ้านี่ ข้าคงลงโทษเขาไปตั้งนานแล้ว!!! เจ้าฮอบบิทมานี่!!!!” ธอรินออกคำสั่งเสียงดุกร้าว แต่คนที่เขาเรียกยังนั่งนิ่ง “หูแหลมๆของเจ้านี่มันหนวกรึไง”  
บิลโบหลับตาแล้วสูดหายใจเฮือกใหญ่เพื่อกลั้นใจ ก่อนที่จะตัดใจลุกขึ้นเดินถอยหลังไปหานายใหญ่  
“เป็นอะไรของเจ้า หันหน้ามาทางนี้ แล้วนี่ชุดอะไร” ธอรินใช้สายตากวาดไปทั่วร่างฮอบบิท บิลโบหันหน้ามาช้าๆเพราะความอาย นายใหญ่แห่งคฤหาสน์หยุดนิ่ง หน้าร้อนผ่าว “เจ้าทำอะไร นี่มัน.........”  
“ข้ารู้ว่าท่านต้องชอบ บ้านพวกเราไม่มีหญิงรับใช้ซักคน ข้าก็อยากให้มีสีสันบ้าง”  
“และข้ารู้ว่านี่ต้องสุดยอด” ฟิลิเสริมทับน้องชายเข้าไป พร้อมด้วยรอยยิ้มกริ่ม  
"และนี่ห้องของข้ากับฟิลินะท่านลุง ข้าจะนึกทำอะไรก็ได้ หรือท่านอยากจะมาใช้หลับนอนบ้างข้าสองคนก็ไม่ว่าอะไรหรอกนะ" คิลิทำท่าข่มใส่ธอรินแล้วหัวเราะร่วนกับพี่ชายตนเอง ธอรินส่ายหน้าน้อยๆ ก่อนจะโพล่งออกมา  
"แต่หลานรักของข้า ดูสิ!!!! ทำอะไร มันใช่เรื่องของเจ้าทั้งสองรึเปล่า" ปากด่าหลานชาย แต่ตาสีฟ้าใสกลับจ้องมองที่บิลโบตาไม่กระพริบ ชุดนางรับใช้สีดำตัดกับสีผิวนวลที่ขัดด้วยมือของสองพี่น้อง ทำให้ธอรินนายใหญ่ต้องแอบกลืนน้ำลายตัวเองนิดหน่อย "เปลี่ยนให้เขาเดี๋ยวนี้"  
"ไม่!!!!" สองพี่น้องประสานเสียงดังชัด  
"และข้าจะให้บิลโบดูแลเราแทนโอริ" ฟิลิกอดอกยิ้มร่าใส่ท่านลุงอันเป็นที่รัก  
“อะไรนะ!!!! ไม่ได้... ไม่อนุญาต!!” ธอรินหันไปหาหัวขโมยทำสีหน้าดุดัน แต่ข้างในกลับอ่อนระทวยจนไม่กล้าจะสั่ง แต่ความเป็นนายใหญ่จึงจำเป็นต้องฝืนใจทำ “หัวขโมยมากับข้าเดี๋ยวนี้!”  
บิลโบเดินตามหลังธอรินไปติดๆ คิลิมองหน้าพี่ชายแล้วขยิบตายิ้มหวานให้ เป็นอันรู้กันเรื่องนี้  
.  
.  
“เห็นท่านคิลิบอกข้าว่าคฤหาสน์ของนายท่านมีห้องเป็นร้อย และจะยกห้องนอนของเขาให้ข้า เอ่อ......ท่านคิดว่าจะอนุญาตให้ข้าได้ใช้สักห้องบ้างไหม”  
ธอรินนิ่งเงียบ ไม่พูดอะไรได้แต่นั่งมองชั้นวางหนังสือกับเคาะนิ้วเข้าหากันเล่น  
“ข้าเสียใจด้วยนะเจ้าหัวขโมย...... ไม่อนุญาต” สายตาเขากลับมามองบิลโบอย่างมีนัยยะ “ข้าไม่ยอมที่จะปล่อยให้คนที่มาขโมยของในบ้านทำอะไรได้ตามที่ร้องขอทั้งหมดหรอกนะ ถึงแม้มันจะเป็นแค่ของเล็กน้อยก็ตาม”  
“แล้วท่านจะให้ข้าไปอยู่ที่ไหน ยังไงข้าก็หนีท่านไปไหนไม่ได้อยู่แล้ว”  
“.........อยู่กับข้า”  
เสียงนิ่งๆตอบกลับมา แต่ทำให้บิลโบกลับขนลุกไปทั้งตัว ธอรินต้องรีบหมุนเก้าอี้หันหลังหลบเมื่อเขารู้ตัวว่าหน้าเขาร้อนผ่าว เขานั่งทำใจอยู่ซักพัก ระหว่างนั้นบิลโบเดินดูชั้นหนังสือไปเรื่อย หยิบเล่มนู้นนี้ออกมาดูเล่น  
“พรุ่งนี้ข้าจะให้เจ้าไปเรียนรู้มารยาทในบ้านกับบาลิน” เขาหันเก้าอี้กลับหลังมาช้าๆ “แต่ข้าจะไปตรวจตราข้างนอกบ้าน เจ้าต้องไปด้วยจ้าหัวขโมย”  
“บิลโบ............ไม่ใช่หัวขโมยนะนายใหญ่ธอริน”  
“ข้าจะเรียกชื่อเจ้าก็ต่อเมื่อสมควรแก่เวลาฮอบบิท”  
เขาลุกขึ้นแล้วเดินออกไป ทิ้งให้บิลโบข่มอารมณ์เคืองไว้แล้วเดินตามธอรินในชุดกระโปรงเมดพองๆนั่น


End file.
